Rainy night
by Syllablesver
Summary: 'Maaf..' / 'Cukup maafnya, ge. Kau tidak berhak minta maaf. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Jadi maafkan aku..' / [Hunhan, Yaoi]


'Maaf..'

Hanya ada suara helaan napas diantara keduanya, hendak melepas perasaan sesak yang malah makin menyesakkan sampai terasa sakit.

Walau tak kunjung ada balasan, Luhan tau masih ada Sehun yang setia mendengarnya di seberang sana.

'Maaf.. Maaf..'

Lidahnya tidak bisa berucap lain selain maaf, ingin menyebut kata lain tapi yang keluar kembali kata itu, padahal ada beribu kata di pikirannya yang merangkap jadi ratusan kalimat, sebagian adalah penjelasan. Tapi semuanya kembali jadi maaf saat dikeluarkan.

Masih belum ada jawaban atau balasan dari pria Korea tersebut, baru setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ada kata yang keluar selain helaan napas berat.

'Hujan, ge. Di luar hujan..'

Suara yang keluar dari seberang terdengar serak dan basah, kemudian bunyi derap langkah mengisi dan berganti jadi bunyi berderit seperti sedang membuka sesuatu, lalu disusul suara gemericik air hujan.

Mendengar suara hujan malah membuat hati Luhan makin sakit, lalu menjalar ke tenggorokan hingga terasa bagai dicekik.

'Kau ingat lagu Like rain, Like music kesukaanmu?'

Luhan mencoba menarik napas panjang karena itu dapat mengurangi rasa sesak dalam hatinya, walau tak sepenuhnya bekerja.

'Hujan turun dan musik mulai mengalun, aku memikirkanmu..'

Sepenggal lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Sehun dengan suara serak, mengantar Luhan pada masa dimana ia masih berharap semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginan.

'Saat itu juga hujan turun...'

Sehun menggantung sepenggal liriknya, menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, karena hatinya ternyata juga ikut sakit saat menyanyikan lagu yang seharusnya membuat ia tenang.

'malam ketika kau meninggalkanku...'

Keduanya serempak melanjutkan sepenggal lirik yang tergantung bersama-sama tanpa ada aba-aba.

Bahkan di tempatnya saat ini tidaklah hujan ataupun pertanda akan hujan, tapi Luhan merasa ada air yang mengalir dipipinya tanpa hambatan. Segera dihapusnya air itu dari sana walau setelah itu banyak dari mereka menyusul untuk ikut mengalir.

Sehun pun begitu, sudah lama rasa sakitnya datang, tapi kini mungkin adalah akhir dari rasa sakit itu, lalu semua akan berganti dengan pribadi baru yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Ia mencoba bersikap dewasa, mengabaikan rasa ego yang besar.

'Malam dimana kau meninggalkanku, dan kini malam dimana kau pergi, hujan selalu datang.. Apa Malaikat juga ikut bersedih, ge?' suara tawa terdengar sebentar, tampak terpaksa dan memberi dampak aneh di keduanya.

'Maaf..'

'Cukup maafnya, ge. Kau tidak berhak minta maaf. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Jadi maafkan aku..'

Kini malah lawan dari Sehun yang memilih diam, setelah itu terdengar suara isakan pelan. Andai Sehun disana, sudah direngkuhnya sedari tadi untuk mereda tangisan.

'Sudah malam ge, tidurlah. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.. Kita sudah bicarakan hal ini, dan jika keputusanmu memanglah ini, aku terima.'

'Tapi keputusanku masih sama seperti yang dulu, ge. Untuk waktu yang lama, kau masih akan menemukan Sehun yang sama..'

Suara isakan dari seberang malah makin terdengar.

'Aku menyayangimu, ge. Semoga kau bahagia..'

Cukup lama hening melanda keduanya, suara hujan mendominasi suasana, beserta isakan yang ditahan supaya tidak terlalu kencang. Hingga saat Luhan dapat menahan diri agar bisa berbicara, suara pria China itu menggema ditelinga Sehun.

'A-aku juga menyayangimu, kuharap kau juga bahagia. Ja-jaga kesehatanmu, dan dirimu sendiri. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, hun..'

Sehun tau ada jeda di dalam kalimat itu, ia memilih diam, menunggu saat dimana akhirnya benar-benar datang.

'Selamat tinggal...'

Kata itu bagai panah yang melesat dan tertancap tepat dihatinya. Sehun kembali menghela napasnya, rasa sesaknya sungguh-sungguh membuat Sehun susah bicara.

'Selamat tinggal juga, ge..'

Panggilan terputus, pertanda percakapan berakhir. Sehun tersenyum miris, padahal masih ada kata yang belum terucap tadi, Luhan terlalu buru-buru menutup tanpa mau menunggu kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Terimakasih, ge.."

Setidaknya biarkan percakapan terakhir tadi berakhir dengan kata manis, bukan kata 'selamat tinggal' yang notabene terlarang di ucap oleh keduanya.

" _Saranghae_ , Lu.."

Hujan menemani keheningan malam, sama seperti dulu. Disertai airmata yang lolos sejak sedari tadi.

.

.

"Sehun?"

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar diantara suara rintikan hujan yang menghantam daratan dan payung dipegangan Kyungsoo. Sehun menoleh, mendapati Hyungnya yang melipat payung dan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa berdiri di teras? Disini dingin.." Kyungsoo mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum kecut bersama mata sayu yang memerah.

"Aku lapar, Hyung.."

Kyungsoo mengelus puncak kepala Sehun, walau harus berjinjit dulu, walau agak sedikit melukai hati Kyungsoo yang harus melakukan hal ini pada Dongsaengnya. Tingginya Sehun kadang membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

"Baiklah... Kau boleh meminta apapun hari ini.." Kyungsoo melempar senyum manis, itu cukup membuat Sehun tenang. Tangan Kyungsoo beralih ke pipi pucat pria itu, menghapus aliran air yang tercetak disana. "Aigoo.. Kenapa ada air hujan di pipimu, hah?" tapi bukannya menghilang setelah dihapus, tetesan air lain malah menyusul dan mencetak aliran baru disana.

"Apapun hyung?"

Pandangan Kyungsoo melembut, elusan di pipi setidaknya dapat membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik. "Iyaa.. Apapun. Supaya mood mu membaik.."

"Kalau begitu.. " Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, "berikan aku bubble tea taro.."

.

.

 _"Hey.. Jawab aku dengan jujur. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku meninggalkanmu suatu hari nanti?"_

 _"Aku akan tetap menunggumu di tempat yang sama, lalu saat kau kembali, kau akan menemukan Sehun yang sama seperti sebelum kau pergi, tetap dengan rasa cinta dan sayang yang sama.."_

.

.

.

 **End**

 **A/N :**

Oke.. Saya baper, galau..

Tapi sudah berangsur hilang bapernya wkwk

Ayo tetep support Hunhan, mereka terlalu indah untuk ditinggalkan. Baper boleh, benci jangan :).

 **947 . 520 . 1220**

(10/10/2017)


End file.
